


the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

by weshires (imdeansgirl)



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Smosh Community Writing Competition, Weddings, implied past courthinki, implied past marishire, shaymien - Freeform, weshire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/weshires
Summary: The blonde skids to a stop in front of her. “Be my girlfriend?” she asks desperately, and hell, Boze can't find it in herself to say no.





	the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is my super early admission into the smosh community writing competition, because i had this done and honestly needed an excuse to post this and... here we are. this is primarily a coze fic, but tbf it all takes place at the wedding of another ship, so be warned that there are mentions of shaymien, weshire, and past courthinki and marishire. if you wanna find me, i'm hanging out on tumblr [@weshires](http://weshires.tumblr.com), where i mostly just cry about joven, but honestly you can find me doing a lot of nonsense.

Boze never thought she would find herself tux-shopping. It wasn't really something she had ever been interested in; though she didn't consider herself the most _feminine_ of people, she didn't particularly want to wear a suit and tie either. And while she wasn't being asked to, she did have to come watch other people try them on for some reason. She guessed it was her duty as maid of honor; she didn't really know.

All she knows is that she's been staring at Joven checking his own ass in this powder blue suit in the mirror for the past ten minutes, and finally he asks her, “Does this suit make my butt look big?”

She doesn't even have the energy to give him an actual answer. Instead, she rolls her eyes and says, “You are aware this is not _your_ wedding, right? We're just along for the ride.”

He tsks at that, shaking his head, all the while still checking himself out. “Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.”

She snorts. “ _Please,_ I will never forget your wedding for the rest of my life. Wes cried, you cried, we all cried. You ate too much cake and puked all over Wes's mom -”

“Whoa!” The curtain to the dressing room slides open and Damien sticks his head out, raising his eyebrows at them both. “As much as I appreciate rehashing old memories and humiliating Joven, please stay focused on the task at hand. We still have a dress store to go to after this.”

Boze groans and Joven, whose face is red after Boze's reminder of his blackout wedding disaster, simply shrugs. Then they both look at Damien expectantly. “Well?” she asks. “Are you coming out or not?”

He blinks and says, “Oh, right,” as if he forgot the whole reason they were here. She wouldn't be surprised if he had; Damien is her best friend, but he’s flighty. The poor boy would forget his own head if it weren't screwed onto his body.

With a flourish, he opens the curtains and steps into the showroom, revealing his suit. Boze doesn't know the first thing about suits, but she knows that she likes this one - it's midnight blue, a nice complement to Damien's pale skin and, she's sure by no coincidence, Shayne's pretty blue eyes. She lets out a low whistle as he turns in the suit; the thing looks perfectly made for him, hugging his hips and ass and back in a way that makes him look _very_ good. Boze never has and never will consider Damien Haas a viable dating option, but she cannot help but note that, objectively, he looks _damn_ good.

“So?” he asks, turning back to them both. “What do you think?”

Joven hums. “I think,” he says, “that it's suddenly going to be very hard to upstage you at your own wedding.” He looks down at the pale blue suit and sighs. “Even in this.”

Boze rolls her eyes, but at least Damien laughs. “Okay, let's go then,” Damien says. “We'll talk to the lady up front and make our purchases.” He turns to Boze and smiles. “You can come with us if you want!”

She raises her eyebrows. “And watch Joven fruitlessly attempt to barter with the woman who has a set price for her products?” Joven opens and then quickly closes his mouth, with no argument to make on his own accord. “No thanks. I'll be outside if you need me, though.”

They shrug and agree to meet up with her outside before all heading to the dress store together, where they'll hunt for a bridesmaid's dress the exact color of Joven's suit. It'll be a whole rigmarole, sure, but it might be kind of worth it just to help these two idiots get married once and for all. For now, though, she just lets herself out of the store and out onto the tile of the mall corridors, leaning up against the wall of the tux shop. She takes out her phone and texts the marital party group chat.

**group: the shaymien coalition**

**bigbopboats:** how goes the green suit hunt boys?

 **grossboy:** i wish i were dead

 **bigbopboats:** wow noah if it's going that badly i guess we know who the best maid of honor/best man is after all…..

 **grossboy:** i will

 **grossboy:** without hesitation

 **grossboy:** walk into traffic

 **leakydrawers:** Ignore him! He just mad because Shayne is stressed out.

 **jovert:** Oh did he not find his suit in one take like Damien….?

 **grossboy:** joven its boze im afraid of. you i will take down with one hit.

 **leakydrawers:** Shayne just wants everything to be perfect, that's all. Noah's neglecting his best man duties.

 **leakydrawers:** ((Should have picked me is all I'm sayin.))

 **grossboy:** keith again its BOZE im afraid of

 **jovert:** Losten Keith you and I will have to face being second best at some point.

 **bigbopboats:** losten

 **grossboy:** losten

 **leakydrawers:** I'M YELLIN

 **jovert:** God damn it.

As Boze chuckles at her friends’ antics, she glances up from her phone and into the crowd. In the midst of all the people milling around in front of windows and outside of shops, she sees a young woman buzzing about, weaving through the people. Her face is set in a determined yet worried line, blonde hair a fan around her face in a testament to her speed, and as she goes she scans the crowd before her. She looks spooked, like she's running away from something, and just as Boze dares to wonder what that something is, their eyes lock. And then the girl is headed straight for her.

Boze barely has time to blink let alone prepare, so she stands stock still in surprise instead. Just as she realizes she probably could have just _looked away_ at any moment, the blonde skids to a stop in front of her. “Be my girlfriend?” she asks desperately.

Boze blinks, now both surprised and intrigued. “Uh,” she says, and what has possessed her, she does not know, “yes?”

“Great,” the girl says, thankful. She grabs Boze's hand, her gaze quickly melting from grateful to flirty and sultry without a second thought. “So, how was work?” she asks, blinking at Boze through long eyelashes. “Did you get any work done on your big project?”

She has no idea how to tell this bombshell, who is, more likely than not, probably an Instagram model or a beauty guru or something, that she is working to develop a small business with her two best friends, so every day is an endless cycle of torture and therefore there are no big projects and everything is just a never ending circle of hell. Luckily before she can say anything, though, they both hear a soft “Oh.”

She allows the girl to turn her slightly so that they're both looking at a small, scraggly man with big eyes and a thin beard. He looks about their age, if a little bit older, maybe closer to Joven which isn't even a far gap. He looks from them to their conjoined hands and frowns. Suddenly, Boze understands. She slaps on her _hospitality_ smile, one she has to use every day in attempt to get their company off the ground. “Sohinki,” the girl says, surprise coloring her voice. “I didn't know you were in town.”

“Yeah,” he says, at least attempting a half-smile that Boze quite honestly commends him for. “Well. Surprise.”

The girl smiles, and even if it's as fake as Boze perceives it to be, it still lights up her face. And the whole room. The world, maybe. “Surprise,” she repeats softly. After a moment, she starts. “Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm being rude. Sohinki, this is my girlfriend -”

“Boze,” Boze interrupts, smiling and reaching out to shake the man's hand. The guy - Sohinki? - does give her a smile, and he doesn't look like he resents her, which she appreciates. That trope is tired anyway. “I've heard a lot about you.”

Sohinki raises a brow, and that at least brings a slight genuine smile out of him. “All good, I hope,” he says.

Instead of answering because, well, she’s never actually heard _anything_ about this man, she just laughs. The girl smiles fondly at her before turning back to Sohinki. “Well, it was _lovely_ seeing you, Sohinki, but we actually have to get back to shopping.” She pokes Boze in the side, and she squirms in the appropriate manner, a tad thrown off by the oddly intimate gesture. “Boze here _hates_ shopping.”

“It's true,” she admits, because it is.

“So we have to get done as quickly as possible.” She finishes with a bright smile at Sohinki, who smiles weakly back at her.

“Okay,” he says, smiling, “have a good one.”

“You too!” the girl says cheerfully.

He turns in the direction of, presumably, whence he came, and she and Boze watch him go until he's disappeared into the crowd. “He seems nice,” Boze says idly.

The girl sighs, her face a frowning grimace. “He is nice. We just _shouldn't_ be dating.” She turns to Boze and lifts their intertwined hands. Boze didn't even realize. It… felt nice. “Thanks for this, by the way, I owe you one.”

“No problem,” Boze says, because it wasn't. After a moment, she awkwardly lets the girl's hand drop, feeling weird about holding the hand of someone she didn't really know. “I would say anytime, but hopefully you won't see him again, right?”

The girl hums, high-pitched and clearly annoyed. “He might be at my brother's wedding next month,” she says, her face pinched.

Boze raises an eyebrow. “Your brother's gonna invite your ex to your wedding?”

“Well, they were friends before I dated him,” she admits, scratching at the back of her neck. “That's how I met him. I'm pretty sure they're still friends…?” She sighs, frustrated, and jams both hands in her pockets. “Even if they're not, my mom would make sure he got invited. She thinks we belong together.”

Boze winces. Her mom is okay, nowhere near that level of crazy, but overbearing people are not a concept she's unfamiliar with. “I am so sorry, honey,” she says sympathetically. “I would offer to be your date and make sure your mom knows what's up, but I also have a wedding coming up, and I'm sure my best friend wouldn't be happy if I skipped for your brother's wedding.”

The girl laughs, and it's beautiful and boisterous all at once. Boze loves it. “That's okay, my big brother will protect me. Give your friend my congratulations.”

Boze smiles, because she can only imagine that. _Hey Damien, some random girl I met in the mall told me to give you congratulations on your wedding._ And he would go, _Aw, thanks! Did you get her number?_ “And your brother mine,” she replies.

The girl smiles brightly, and begins backing back into the crowd. “Have a good one, Boze,” she says happily.

“You too - uh.” She stops short and shakes herself, because it's only then she never got this girl's name. Or her number. Or anything about her. But she’s disappearing, the crowd swallowing her whole like it did her ex-boyfriend, and it’s too late to ask. Boze will pretty much never see her again. “You too.”

The girl is waving, and then she’s gone, blocked by a hoard of families, couples, and old women milling by the shops. Boze sighs and picks her phone up and out of her pocket again. She has a couple of texts from Damien, and about seventy-five from the marital squad group chat. She swipes those ones away and opens the texts from Damien instead. They are five minutes apart and, frankly, she is unsurprised at what she reads.

 **dames:** jovert made an uh oh and got into a big fight with the lady at the counter. luckily i have already paid and have the suits in hand but we may be here longer than originally anticipated!

 **dames:** never mind boze, we're being escorted out the back by security officers. (well joven is and i am also here.) meet you out back!

She sighs and turns right back into the store, marching past the counter and towards the back exit. Between her two stupid best friends and the lost potential love of her life, she's about to lose her damn mind.

\--

Predictably, Damien is freaking out. Unpredictably, so is Joven. Even more unpredictably, Boze is the voice of reason.

“Alright,” she says, placing a hand on both of their shoulders, “relax.” Damien can hardly hear her, she thinks, too busy listening to the sound of his own hyperventilating. Meanwhile, Joven ignores her words and her hand completely, still pacing the room and tapping on his forearm with his fingertips like a drum.

“My husband is here,” he mutters, for the fifteenth time, like it will solve something this time. “My ex-girlfriend is here. I can not have them anywhere near each other and _yet_ I have to be with them both. This is…”

“Not the time?” Boze suggests, gesturing at Damien from where she's standing behind him.

Joven only belatedly realizes it's partly his job to help calm Damien down. “Oh,” he says, and Boze wants to smack him. “Uh, right.”

Damien takes a deep breath, and begins to talk in high-pitched quick succession. “What if he's having second thoughts? What if we're moving too fast? What if something goes wrong? Wh -”

Boze smacks him on the shoulder. “Hey,” she says, “first of all, you're not giving Shayne enough credit, okay? He's about to become the luckiest man alive, because he's going to marry you. If he's having second thoughts, he's an idiot and I'll kill him.” Damien smiles up at her gratefully, his eyes shining from behind his glasses. “Second, if you're moving too fast, after having known each other near a decade and dating for almost half, everyone else is in hyperspeed. Last - if something goes wrong, so what? This is still your day, and it's gonna be amazing.”

He reaches up and puts a hand on hers, smiling and sniffling. “Thanks, Boats,” he says. “You're the best Maid of Honor a guy could ask for.”

She just smiles, squeezing his hand in return. There's a knock at the door - four rapid fire, followed by two slower ones. “That's Noah,” she says. “Joven and I will go talk to him.” Joven nods, practically just having snapped to attention, and follows her as she strides to the door and slips out.

Both Noah and Keith await them, fussing nervously with their forest green suits. “Oh, good, you're here,” Noah says, his tone betraying his anxiety. Boze knows something is wrong before he even bothers to continue. “Right, great, so - Shayne is, uh, totally freaking out.”

She feels her heart drop into her stomach, anxiety gnawing at her from those few words alone. “What? Why?”

“He's overthinking things, as usual,” Keith explains, shrugging. “We all know we can't stop him, and I said that, but he's makin’ Noah real nervous.”

Noah sighs heavily, and reaches up to push at his curly brown hair. “He keeps wondering if Damien is getting cold feet, or what will happen if something goes wrong. I keep trying to calm him down but nothing is working.”

Boze lets out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and nods. “They're a match made in heaven,” she mutters, and Joven huffs in agreement. She shakes herself. “Go tell Shayne that everything is great and Damien is super excited.”

Noah nods. Just as he and Keith are about to turn away, Joven calls out, “Oh, uh, by the way - can you do me a solid, go out there and find Wes and make sure he's sitting nowhere near this one girl? Short, Asian, kind of a badass, wilting away from the loss of my love -”

His request is cut off by a yelp as Boze grabs him by the wrist and leads him back inside, waving at Keith and Noah as she goes. When they slip back inside, Damien lifts his head and raises his eyebrows expectantly. Boze smiles her most professional, customer service, hospitality smile. “Everything is great,” she assures. “Shayne is _super_ excited.”

Damien beams at them, Joven rolls his eyes, and Boze keeps her sigh at an internal level. All she can do now is pray.

\--

In the end, the wedding goes off without a hitch, because _of course_ it does - she _is_ in charge, after all. She walks down the aisle arm-in-arm with Noah, there’s only one minor spat (and, really, it’s all Keith’s fault, but she digresses), they manage to keep Joven’s ex and husband apart, and Shayne and Damien cry throughout the entire ceremony. So, really, perfect, and exactly how everyone expected.

They move from ceremony to reception seamlessly, and Boze gets a seat with the rest of the marital party. She's complimented on her dress by some random blonde woman who could be Shayne's mom, but she wouldn't know any of his family members from Adam, so she just smiles her best smile and gives a light thanks before she heads in the exact opposite direction.

As the reception kicks off, Boze gives her maid of honor speech and, if she's being honest, shakes the house down. Damien cries, Shayne cries, Boze sheds exactly one tear lest she show weakness, and then she and Damien hug. A lot. The speech was mainly about how they'd met in college, and how Damien is like the big brother she never asked for but always needed. It was beautiful, in her own humble opinion. Noah also gives his best man speech, which is pretty good. Shayne cries again, but Shayne has been crying all day, so it's not hard to achieve, evidently. He and Noah bro hug for a while, then it's time for food, and everyone tucks into some delicious pasta dishes.

After an hour or so, Damien and Shayne have their first dance. Cue more crying. Then, the dance floor opens up, and finally, Boze considers her job done.

As Keith, Noah, and Joven all take the opportunity to run out and socialize, Boze takes the moment she can get to herself. She pulls her phone out of her handbag to play a nice and relaxing game of Tetris, a reward for a job well done. Suddenly, though, someone behind her clears their throat, and as she turns around to give them a piece of her mind, her breath dies.

"Oh," she says, blinking. "It's you." Because of course it is.

The blonde girl from the mall smiles and tilts her head. "Fancy seeing you here," she replies. She sits down, in Joven's chair, next to Boze, and hums. "So, I see you're here, at my brother's wedding."

For a moment, Boze just stares at her. She's not at her brother's wedding. She's at Damien and - _Shayne._ Of course. "You're Shayne's sister?"

She smiles fondly, but rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately." It's clearly a joke; she looks over at Shayne and Damien fondly. "And you're Damien's best friend."

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far. Shayne is right there." The girl chuckles, and there's a momentary pause where Boze just stares, quite unsure what to say. Eventually, she blurts, "Is your ex here?"

She nods. "He sat and talked to me for a while before the ceremony. Steered clear when he saw you, though. I think fate knew I would need your help again." Boze might be sitting, but even so, she feels her knees turn to jelly at the suggestion their meeting was fated. "Anyway. You wanna dance?"

Boze blinks as the girl stands from her chair, taking her silence as an acceptance. It's probably a fair assumption, but instead of answering, Boze blurts, "I don't even know your name."

The girl tsks. "Dating all this time, and you still don't know." Then she smiles, the same megawatt smile Boze swore could light up the entire world, and holds out a hand. "It's Courtney."

After a moment, Boze reaches up and allows Courtney to pull her out of her seat and onto the dance floor. She's not about to lose her again.


End file.
